


CoT Chapter 21 Dramatic Sneak Peak

by CrownOfThornsPodrama



Series: Crown of Thorns - Behind the Scenes and Bonus Content [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownOfThornsPodrama/pseuds/CrownOfThornsPodrama
Summary: Here's a great new way we thought of reading and presenting our chapters to you, take a look!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Crown of Thorns - Behind the Scenes and Bonus Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767253
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 21 Dramatic Reading Sneak Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're trying out a new kind of style for this chapter sneak peek, let us know what you think?  
> Happy April Fools Day!

**APRIL FOOLS DAY JOKE  
Chapter 21 - Outtake #4**

We've been working on this project for a while, and we've recently started to explore a new reading style.  
But before we change things for sure, we'd like to hear from our audience.  
Here's a special preview of Chapter 21. Help us decide - do you like this better?

Love,  
The CoT Pod'rama Team

Listen - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/6CmPlDFu7W80OtUfLIicQg) / [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/crown-of-thorns-podrama/episodes/April-Fools-Day-Chapter-edd9it)  
Listen and Download - [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/cot21preview0104)

**Chapter 21 Cast**  
Narrator - [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfixx) Aziraphale - [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarion) Crowley - [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassrose)

**Chapter 21 Team**  
Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate) Composer - [ Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) Chapter Artist - [CompassRose](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)  
Chapter Editor - [catofapocalypse](https://vivi-theakuneko.tumblr.com/) Head Editor - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley) Beta Listener - [catofapocalypse](https://vivi-theakuneko.tumblr.com/)

Length - 14:24 minutes


	2. Chapter 21 Dramatic Reading Sneak Peak (with Super Secret Cover)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super Secret Cover for the Super Secret Sneak Peak  
> Happy April Fools Day!

**APRIL FOOLS DAY JOKE  
Chapter 21 - Outtake #4**

We had two working covers for this 'sneak peak' and thought everyone should get a chance to see this masterpiece!

Love,  
The CoT Pod'rama Team

Incase you missed the sneak peak from the previous chapter!  
Listen - [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/episode/6CmPlDFu7W80OtUfLIicQg) / [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/crown-of-thorns-podrama/episodes/April-Fools-Day-Chapter-edd9it)  
Listen and Download - [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/cot21preview0104)

**Chapter 21 Cast**  
Narrator - [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfixx) Aziraphale - [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarion) Crowley - [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compassrose)

**Chapter 21 Team**  
Original Fic - [ Crown of Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117/navigate) Composer - [ Nuitarie](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie) Chapter Artist - [CompassRose](https://outlikethat.tumblr.com/)  
Chapter Editor - [catofapocalypse](https://vivi-theakuneko.tumblr.com/) Head Editor - [UnholyCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyCrowley) Beta Listener - [catofapocalypse](https://vivi-theakuneko.tumblr.com/)

Length - 14:24 minutes


End file.
